


Syrup

by hazzzzel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 泰昀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzzzel/pseuds/hazzzzel
Summary: 双性一点点NC17内容OOC





	Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> 双性  
> 一点点NC17内容  
> OOC

　　  
　　“昀昀可以给哥生孩子吗？”李泰容又这样逗他，董思成已经不会像第一次听到时那样羞得直接哭出来，但脸颊还是迅速地涨红了，真的好像八分熟的诱人的鲜果。李泰容笑得鼻子皱起来，很无害的样子，说出的话却更露骨：“你湿得好快，昀昀。”他骨节锋利的手强硬地贴着董思成大腿内侧，那里的肌肤在发烫，上面的地方也是，隔着内裤一层薄薄的棉布流着水。  
　　他真的敏感得跟处女一样，wet and sweet，李泰容压着嗓子说些dirty talk的时候身体就会绷紧，下面咬着他就跟潮吹了一样，每次他们做爱后床单都会湿掉一大块地方。  
　　“哥……”董思成抓着他的手臂，像是乞求又像是催促，李泰容很得意地露出牙齿。他们所处的国家，女孩子很小就学会涂脂抹粉故作娇媚，无论什么年龄永远都是一种面孔，像塑料的假水果，而他的昀昀才是一个真正的纯净的女孩子，神赐的唯一，他的宝贵之处其他人都不知道。  
　　他把那条已经湿透了内裤拽下来——纯棉的少女款式，有一个小小的绸质的蝴蝶结，他故意给昀昀买的。“你是我的小女孩吗？”董思成轻轻地抽泣起来，但是很配合地抬起了屁股，“…是。”他说话的声音一点也不像平时的低音，细弱地颤抖着，像是要曝光一个秘密。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　李泰容发现董思成这个秘密完全是偶然。那天他在公司加练完又去和以前的朋友见面，回宿舍的时候已经很晚了。他轻手轻脚地打开浴室门，开灯的瞬间董思成纤细赤裸的身体暴露在他眼前，他才被吓了一跳，刚想说昀昀怎么洗澡不开灯呢，结果就发现了董思成慌张地想要遮掩的秘密——他的腿间没有难看的垂下的阴茎和乱糟糟的浓密的毛发，只有一朵湿润的、皱巴巴的粉色玫瑰。  
　　  
　　李泰容的大脑一部分完全停止了，一部分又开始疯狂转动——和其他男人比起来昀昀过于单薄柔软的身体、他避开的身体接触、明明是很受欢迎的孩子却隐约地想要躲起来……所有碎片堆在他混混沌沌的脑子里——昀昀到底是男孩还是女孩？他不知道自己脸上表情怎么样，但董思成等不及他回答就忍不住哭了：“哥觉得我是个怪胎吗？”李泰容嗓子像卡住了一样，甚至做不出一个吞咽的动作，但他最终说出来了：“不是，你是个天使*。”

　　他本来真的只是想安抚秘密被发现的惊慌害怕的弟弟的，可是不知道后来怎么会变成这样，昀昀依偎在他怀里，蜷缩起来就像还未发育期的女孩，而他像个该死的变态，用猥亵给昀昀性教育。后知后觉自己做了什么混账事之后李泰容想放开搂着董思成腰的手，可是昀昀抱着他的后颈喘息，看他的眼睛李泰容就狠不了心了。他抱着董思成哄了半天，董思成一直贴着他，像被水淋化的棉花糖。  
　　回到自己的房间后李泰容想起昀昀的那个秘密，在床上辗转反侧没法入睡。他满脑子都是昀昀腿间娇嫩的、干玫瑰色的阴唇，他只是轻轻摸着那缝隙就湿得要命，淋淋嗒嗒地冒着液体。顶进半个指节之后，昀昀眼里蓄积已久的眼泪终于掉下来，沿着脸颊一连串滚落，温度比花洒喷出的水流更高。昀昀下面和上面哭得一样凶，李泰容手指伸得更深的时候他抖得更厉害，大腿夹紧李泰容手腕，清液顺着李泰容指尖流到膝盖。  
　　他坐起身去阳台抽了小半包烟，深冬凌晨的夜风把手脚变得冰凉，却仍然无法消灭蓬勃的性欲。  
　　  
　　  
　　这件事过后李泰容自觉承担了董思成的秘密，觉得两个人突然多了一种荒唐的亲密，他觉得昀昀对他的依赖也不像是以前那种单车的对队长和哥哥的依赖了，可是他也控制不了自己，室友去赶行程的晚上他和昀昀躺在床上，抚慰昀昀少女般的私处，白天他在练习室里从镜子里面看着董思成，对方的脸上一旦带了一点点疲累的神色，他就叫停。休息的时候他从其他人买来的饮料中选了瓶草莓牛奶，盖子扭开了再递给昀昀，队友打趣：“呀，哥怎么对昀昀这么贴心？像对女朋友一样。”  
　　  
　　李泰容没法解释，但他会掩饰。他开始去和一个女孩子交往，是个素人，但很漂亮的混血女孩，刚刚成年，有次队友在他们宿舍外面看见两个人都朝李泰容挤眉弄眼的，只有昀昀，看见他们了但是脚步也没停，目不斜视地从两个人旁边经过，李泰容心里开始莫名焦躁。那天女孩说父母出国了把他带回自己的家里，但洗了澡之后羞涩又难掩激动地在李泰容面前解开浴巾，苹果肌是可口的桃色。但是女孩雪白绵软的乳房和臀部没让他兴奋，李泰容一直在想昀昀，瘦条条的昀昀，贫瘠的胸脯和小小的屁股，可他那么乖，腰肢单薄细弱，腿根是温暖的粉色，下面流的水都像是糖浆，高潮时皱着眉头失神哭泣的样子像是被玷污的天使。  
　　  
　　李泰容迅速地和那个女孩子分手了，之后他们开始去海外活动。本来经纪人安排他和董思成一间房，董思成却当着李泰容的面轻轻巧巧地找了个理由和别人换房了，他克制住自己脸色不要太难看，却还是吓到了和自己同一间房的队友，晚上他跟队友说能不能去其他人房间睡时队友很快答应了。然后李泰容揣着他一个人的房卡和安全套，在酒店走廊里等董思成。他从未如此被罪恶感灼烤着，然而董思成对别人撒娇、笑起来、靠在别人身上的样子不断在他脑子里出现，那种失去什么东西的不安感让他更焦虑，直到头脑也被烧坏了，只想要往嗓子里塞齁得要死的糖浆。  
　　  
　　这次董思成没能避开他。进房间之后李泰容抱着董思成倒在床上，手伸进他衣服里，急得不想关灯，董思成却用力地挣脱了，他咬嘴唇，水汽氤氲的眼睛认真地看着李泰容：　“哥到底喜欢男孩，还是喜欢女孩？”  
　　“喜欢你，昀昀，我喜欢你。”  
　　李泰容急躁地在他颈窝舔吻，好甜，黏糊糊得好像干掉的汽水，留下焦糖的痕迹，但昀昀其实是兑了汽水的糖浆，喝一次就上瘾。之前的经验派上用场，李泰容享用他，感觉太好了，就像smoking on something amazing。  
　　思成是他的队友，他的弟弟，也是他的女孩。他们分享着秘密和身体，其他人能和昀昀像这样亲密吗？永远不可能，昀昀是只属于他的小处女。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　李泰容在床上很喜欢逗董思成，因为昀昀这种时候比平常还要可爱漂亮，随随便便一个呻吟就能让他失控。有时他不管不顾地不戴套内射，昀昀也只是乖乖地接受了，甚至还会把腿再分开一些。但是实际上李泰容不知道董思成会不会怀孕，也并没有真的想到让董思成怀孕，除了条件限制之外，他没法想到昀昀要经历孕育生命的痛苦，昀昀本身都还只是个孩子。只有那一次，他们冷战得太久了，李泰容的忍耐限度已经绷紧了，董思成又故意在镜头面前跟队友营业，李泰容最恨这个。那天晚上他在外面酒店开了房，也没让董思成回宿舍，做了几次都没戴套，用了半管床头柜里的润滑剂。最后一次的时候董思成被他压在淋浴间的磨砂玻璃上操，哭得手抓不住冰凉的横杆，只能抱住李泰容。李泰容在他锁骨上留下深红色的齿痕，野兽那样恶狠狠地钳制住董思成胯骨：“不给你清理就让你怀孕怎么样？应该可以吧……让你肚子里怀着我的孩子，想要做爱时永远只能找我，要喂奶时都只能让我先碰你，你觉得呢？嗯？昀昀？”  
　　他气昏头了，凶狠中带着一点害怕失去的恐惧，说着混账话其实根本没期待回复，但董思成用梦呓的一样的虚弱的声音说：“哥要是真的想要也可以……”  
　　李泰容愣住了，董思成无力地垂下颈脖，湿漉漉的脸和李泰容的紧紧贴在一起。他柔软的指腹触碰着李泰容眼角那块疤痕，“不要生气了泰容哥……我好想你。”每天每刻都想，看见你的脸时更想你。“可我就在你旁边你都不看我。”  
　　李泰容费了很大力气才咽下要脱口而出的三个字，难忍得像在镜头前吞下一句脏话，憋了许久他只能说他第一次撞破董思成的秘密时说过的话：“你是我的天使。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　董思成在李泰容身上起伏，李泰容扶着他的腰，出了汗，手掌里的肌肤触感更滑腻，他用了点力，指腹就陷进柔软的薄薄的皮肉里。昀昀的脸还是太嫩的、不适合性爱的样子，但是表情的确是完全耽于情欲的，李泰容忍不住又要说些坏话：“昀昀真的好瘦……要长些肉才行啊。怀孕怎么样？昀昀怀孕了胸会变大吗？腰会更软吧，到时候还有力气坐在哥上面自己动吗？”  
　　董思成本来在压抑着很含蓄地喘息，听见这些话之后脸都烧红了，头垂下来，阴影中眼睛越发明亮地看着李泰容，他的语气还是那样羞涩，就像第一次和李泰容上床一样：“哥……”  
　　“开玩笑的……”李泰容把董思成拉下来让他趴在自己身上,“我舍不得。”他自己动作起来，董思成慢慢累积快感的节奏被打乱了，呜咽着和李泰容同步陷入急促的情热里，下身湿润着渗出春潮。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　  
　　做完之后董思成说不急着去清洗，不管李泰容说的“床单弄脏了”抱着李泰容想要在床上躺一会，李泰容也只能由着他。他侧躺着精液和其他体液从腿间缓缓流出来，想转一下身子却被李泰容搂着动不了。李泰容轻轻抚摸被他留下指痕的胯骨，细窄得像每一个skinny boy，但分明又有着柔和的弧度。  
　　“昀昀在这个纹身吧，就这里，只有哥能看到的地方。”李泰容手指移到旁边，指腹向上，沿着那一条浅浅的肌肉线条摩挲，“从肚脐这里，往下，纹一个箭头。”  
　　“箭头？”董思成累坏了，说话的声音变成小小的耳语，气流散到李泰容耳朵里，像在用羽毛尖拨撩。他脸贴在董思成胸膛上，闷闷地笑起来：“是的，箭头，然后加两个单词，down there*。”他沿着虚拟的箭头上移，轻轻地咬董思成的下巴、嘴唇、脸颊，“可以吗昀昀？知道down there是什么意思吗？”  
　　董思成没反应过来，迷迷蒙蒙地望着他，发现李泰容还在笑，于是咬了咬嘴唇，像是下了很大决心似的：“哥…你想要一个孩子的话，我们会有的。”  
　　董思成跟他说话的语气仿佛在神像前发誓，恳切真诚得让李泰容想落泪。他的语气使李泰容和自己都相信他们会有一个孩子，不是上帝赐予送子鹳带来的，就是他们两个的孩子，一个完美的孩子，在灰蓝色的烟气里成型，糖浆灌注的身体，眼睛会很像李泰容。  
　　  
　　  
　　天啊。李泰容不可抑制地发抖起来，然后他轻轻抓住董思成脚腕，把他的腿折起来再搁到自己背上，再次进入那个蚌肉般鲜嫩的、粉红光滑的阴部，董思成呜咽一声，重新搂住他的脖子。床单上散发着夏日和性爱的味道，是湿热迷惘的、孕育生命又吞没他们的热带沼泽，perfumed with obsession，李泰容觉得好梦幻。这个夏季的白天和夜晚好像一样漫长，在浴室里抽烟、做爱，时间永远不会被消磨完。甜腻的气味分子在空气里膨胀，他们一直被热浪烘焙着，就像烤箱里的松饼。董思成不知道是被这个比喻还是想到这个比喻的李泰容可爱到了，噙着一点眼泪笑得苹果肌都鼓起来，又抬起下巴用舌头舔过眼前人锋利的唇线，李泰容闭上眼，看见房间四壁上糖浆汹涌地流淌。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　 — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — ——  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　*天使：通常的说法是天使没有性别，不是男性也不是女性，但约翰弥尔顿在《失乐园》中写道，亚当和夏娃问天使怎么做爱，天使答可以根据需要变男或者变女。  
　　*down there:vagina的委婉说法


End file.
